


No More Tears

by KitsuV



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuV/pseuds/KitsuV
Summary: Just moving my old work over from Wattpad. Fluffy, innocent, post-pacifist run fun!





	No More Tears

Asriel did not expect to see Frisk again, not after she left for the surface. Yet here she was, standing right in front of him. Frisk seemed to be saying something, but he was too surprised by her sudden appearance to hear her. 

"H-hey, what are you doing back here?" Asriel asked, tripping over his tongue a bit. "I thought you were going to live on the surface." 

"I thought you would like some company," she replied, "I thought you might be lonely, all by yourself down here." A faint blush began to show on her face. 

Although Asriel was happy to have Frisk back, he couldn't shake something from his mind, but he couldn't tell what. He decided that it wasn't that important anyway, and threw his arms around Frisk in a huge hug stunning her momentarily. After a second, Frisk smiled and hugged him back. 

They went to Toriel's old home, where Asriel had been living for the last month that the monsters have been on the surface. Thinking about the other monsters caused him to remember what was bothering him earlier, he decided to let Frisk know what was on his mind.

"Hey, Frisk?" He asked quietly, as if he was worried he might say something wrong, "What did the other monsters say about you coming back down here?" Frisk chuckled.

"I'm 16, Asriel, they didn't see any reason why I couldn't. Besides, they know I can handle myself even if I ran into serious trouble." She gave an exaggerated sigh as they walked. "Sometimes you worry even more than Mom does! You gotta learn to have a little more fun!" Toriel's house was a lot further away than Frisk remembered. Asriel laughed,

"Have fun, eh?" He took a step towards Frisk "how's THIS for fun?" He gave her a wicked pinch to the shoulder and took off running for the house, which was finally in sight.

"Hey!" Frisk cried out, chasing after her friend. "You're such a kid! Get back here!" But Asriel was already inside, losing Frisk in the process.

When she finally got inside, she checked everywhere for Asriel, but couldn't find him.

"Asriel! Where are you?" Frisk called, hearing a giggle coming from the bedroom. She began to walk towards the door, trying her best to make as little sound as possible. She reached for the handle, but as she grasped it, she felt something was wrong. 

Pushing open the door, she jumped back immediately, barely escaping just as a bucket full of water tipped and splashed to the ground where she was just standing.

"Darn it!" She heard Asriel shout, crouching on the bed, grinning wider than Undyne ever could. Frisk grinned back and they both burst into helpless laughter. 

They played games all day, feeling like children again. As the sun started to set on the surface Frisk tucked Asriel into bed before going to lie down on the reading chair and sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
